CROSSROADS
by scottsman
Summary: There is a wandering swordsman a legend in his own time-a post-apocalyptic world where the greatest supplies of pure water left in the world are all being controlled by one man. This man has captured Rebel raider Kim, and her step-father Rudy enlists the help of this mysterious stranger to rescue Kim at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

The year is 2225 A.D. A Meteor strike a hundred years earlier devastated the planet, destroying most technologies and Turning most of the continents into wastelands. On what had been the North American continent, in what had once been known as the United States, there was a town, if you could call it that. This Town was called Crossroads. It was one of the most important settlements on the planet.

Towns near the mountains were prime real estate. The mountains of Appalachia, one of the few green spots left on the globe, also boasted one of the few remaining pure fresh water sources in the world. The Appalachians were of particular interest because since the irradiation of the great lakes, the largest reserves of fresh water could be found there.

As a result bitter fighting had broken out between the Clans of surviving humans over control of the water supplies. Guns and other fire arms were exceedingly rare. Most warriors of repute carried some form of bladed weapon. Finally after years of bitter fighting, a town once called Gatlinburg, which was once part of the state of Tennessee was rebuilt and transformed into Crossroads a depot where the surrounding tribes could come and get their water supplies.

The establishment of Crossroads and an organized water trade had brought and uneasy peace to the region. This peace lasted until a powerful warlord named Tylos and his army the dragon claws had moved into Crossroads and taken over.

Tylos or Ty for short had, with the help of his army, set himself up as the absolute ruler of Crossroads. It didn't take long for him to start using the water trade to make himself rich. If you couldn't pay you couldn't get water.

Before long Ty had gained most of the wealth of the surrounding clans and had more than tripled the size of his private army. Word soon reached him of a secret band of rebels that were raiding his water storage facility and distributing the water by the gallon to the people who couldn't afford to pay.

He had doubled, even tripled the guard but still the raids persisted. In spite of the trouble with the extra guards the rebels still managed to get away with stores of water, albeit, less than they had been getting.

"These raids are getting more and more risky," said the Rebel leader Rudy Gillespie as he and the rebels gathered in their secret base, "We lose men every time we pull one."

"But the people need the water, Father," said Kim, the Captain of one of the rebel units. Rudy turned and looked at his adopted daughter.

"That's true my dear," he said, "but Ty's not stupid. Every time we get away with water he's learning from his mistakes. We can see that by the way our casualties increase with every raid."

A tall gaunt young man spoke up.

"Why don't we dig our own spring there's all kinds of water in these hills?" he asked.

"Don't you think we've tried that, Milton," said Kim, "the rebels have tried that twice before and both times Ty somehow found out about it?"

"Besides," said Rudy, "he's increased the foot patrols in the area. It's all we can do to keep this base under wraps much less guard a spring from Ty's men."

The others murmured their agreement.

"Well," said Kim, "until we come up with a better idea we go on with the raids."

"Right," said Rudy, "there's one on for tonight."

"And it's my turn to lead," said Kim, turning to pick up her sword. Rudy walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Be careful, Daughter," he said

"I will, Father," she replied placing her hands on his. Rudy watched her as she went off to choose her team for the raid. She was the sole survivor of a raid by Ty's men and a mere infant when he found her, he was barely an adult himself but something about her had captivated him, he and taken her with him and raised her as his own. Over time he had come to realize what it was that had drawn him to her. She was the kind of person that never lost hope no matter how bad things looked. That was what he loved most about her, she was a fighter.

###

Later that same evening, Ty, or Overlord, as he called himself was seated in the biggest room in his "palace" which was really the auditorium in a hotel left over from the pre-strike days. This room now served as Overlord's throne room.

Suddenly Frank, his lieutenant, came bursting into the room so fast that he nearly knocked the doors off their hinges.

"Overlord," he panted, "There was another raid on your water supply, but this time we captured one of them. Just then two more men appeared dragging Kim with them."

Ty grinned triumphantly.

"Well, well," he said, "Not just a rebel but an important one. It won't be long before we have the location of the rebel base."

Kim defiantly spit in Ty's face.

"I would rather die!" she snapped. Ty wiped the spittle off of his face and then ferociously backhanded Kim across the face.

"That can be arranged!" he snapped then he turned to his men

"Take her a way," he barked, "She needs a few days in solitary."

Rudy's heart sank when he saw what was left of the raiding party stumble back in without Kim. He grabbed one of the men.

"Raphael," he said, "What happened?"

"It was an ambush," said Raphael nursing his own bruises, "Somehow they knew we were coming! They got Kim."

"She's dead!" said Rudy

"No," Replied Raphael, as they walked back inside the base to the main hall "but she's better off dead."

"We've got to rescue her!" said Rudy after Raphael had gone to the see the Medic

"But how," said Milton, "That "Castle" of his is like a fortress."

"There is one man who could get past those defenses," said Rudy

"Oh come on Rudy," said Milton, catching on to what Rudy was thinking, "don't tell me you actually believe those tales about a wandering superhuman swordsman. The one that carries a white handled sword and is undefeatable in battle?"

"Yes I do," said Rudy, he went into his room and pulled a small chest out from under his bed, "And I'm going to find him. He's my only hope."

###

The next day found Rudy sitting in a small bar on the edge of the wastelands. He had been watching the different men old and young coming and going for hours but none of them carried a white handled sword.

It was about mid-afternoon and Rudy's spirits were about as low as they could go. Suddenly the doors were opened almost immediately a gust of wind caught them and slammed them back against the wall. In the doorway silhouetted against the sunlight was the form of a young man. The young man's hair and poncho flipped about in the wind. Without saying a word the young man entered the room and crossed to the bar.

The young man turned his back to the bar and scanned the room. It appeared that he was sizing up every man in the room. Rudy discreetly studied this young man. The young man was about Kim's age with brown hair and intense brown eyes. When he turned back to the bar Rudy stopped short. He rubbed his eyes and looked again to make sure he was seeing what he thought he saw.

A white sword handle was protruding from the top of the poncho by the back of the boy's neck.

"This couldn't be the legendary wandering swordsman," he thought, "He's only a boy no older than my daughter."

The young man got himself a drink was well as the house special, a plate of bread and cheese. Rudy noticed that there were three especially dirty looking men over on the other side of the room. These were most likely Wastelanders, Men who spent their time wandering the wastelands looking for precious metals and other treasures. Of course when they found something good they usually spent their profits in a place like this. Just like these three men.

Right now they were looking mighty interested in the money belt full of gold that the young man had pulled out to pay for his meal.

The three ner -do- wells slowly rose to their feet and started toward the young man. one was armed with a pair of two foot long knives the other, the second on was armed with a short sword and the third was armed with a fighting axe. The one with the knives came up behind the young man and stuck one of the knives in the small of the young man's back.

"Don't move," he growled into the boy's ear. The young man stood their calmly as one of them took the sword from the scabbard on his back. Then they ordered the young man to turn around which he did also very calmly.

Rudy was in the middle thinking that there was no way the real wandering swordsman would just stand there at let his sword be taken. This guy had to be a fake. Rudy's spirts began to deflate, But when the boy turned around Rudy paused again. There was no fear at all in the boy's eyes.

Of the three skuzzy men who were now facing him, the wastelander with the axe was now holding the boy's sword as well. The man saw the white handle and scoffed. Pointing the sword and the boy he said jeeringly,

"Who do you think you are, the wandering swordsman?!"

The young man gave a little smile and replied,

"As a matter of fact, yes," before the men could even register what he had said, the boy's hands, moving like lightening, shot up and struck both sides of the swords blade causing it to flip up and out of the man's hand. The young man caught the handle of his sword, made a blindingly fast slash with it, and stuck it back in his scabbard in the blink of an eye.

The three Wastelanders were suddenly silent. The boy calmly removed his money belt from the hand of man who had been holding it. As soon as he did that, the three men slumped to the ground. Rudy looked down at the one that fell closest to where he was sitting and he realized that the man's throat had been sliced.

The whole room was in a state of stunned silence. The young man took another small gold bar out of his belt and laid it on the counter.

"Sorry about the mess," he said quietly picking up his food. Stepping over the bodies he walked to a table and sat down to eat. While the bodies were being carried out. Rudy, chest in hand, approached the young man.

"May I speak with you?" he said. The boy looked up from his food, nodded and motioned for Rudy to sit down.

"I need your help," said Rudy, "My Daughter Kim has been captured by the Overlord! You're the only one I know that can get past his soldiers. Please we have to get her out before he kills her."

"This may sound like a strange and somewhat shallow question," said the boy, "But is your daughter pretty?"

Rudy was a little taken aback but he answered anyway.

"Yes," he said, "As a matter of fact she's downright beautiful."

"That's makes things worse," said the boy, "From what I know of the Overlord and his men, pretty girls suffer a fate worse than death."

"Will you help me or not?!" said Rudy impatiently. He opened the chest to reveal that it was full of gold and silver coins and bars.

"All this is yours if you'll help me," he said

"I'll help," said the boy.

"Thank you so much," said Rudy, "By the way I don't even know what to call you!?"

The boy looked amused. And then he replied.

"Call me, Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rudy and Jack stood in the main meeting hall of the rebel base. They were studying a floor plan of Overlord's "Castle"

"Here is the throne room," said Rudy pointing to it, "now down at the end of the hallway there is a metal staircase that leads down to the holding cells. Kim has got to be in one of them."

"Getting the cell door open isn't the problem," said Jack, "It's getting to the cell that is going to be a challenge.

Rudy nodded,

"You're not kidding," He said, "Overlord's got guards on every floor and double that in the hallway outside the holding cells. And those guards are his best trained and most heavily armed outside his personal bodyguards."

Jack was about to answer when he suddenly became aware that he was being watched. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a small blue- eyed curly blonde girl watching him from behind a corner. She couldn't have been more than six or seven. And she was clutching a ragged looking doll in her right hand.

Rudy looked up and saw where Jack was looking and smiled.

"That's little Jenny Lynn," he said, "she hasn't talked to anyone but Kim since her mother died two years ago."

Both of the men were immediately surprised when they realized that Jenny Lynn was coming straight toward them. She had the look of a kid who wanted to ask a question, and it seemed that her desire for an answer was winning the battle with her shyness.

Jack dropped to one knee so she could look him in the eye. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"I want Kim back, are you gonna get her?" Jack smiled a rare smiled

"Yes, don't worry little one, Kim will be back before you know it. I promise." He said.

Jenny smiled and dropping her doll put her arms around Jack's neck in a sweet innocent hug. Jack hugged her back gently. Then he let her go and she grabbed up her doll and scampered away.

Rudy noticed tell tale moistness in Jack's eyes and smiled to himself,

"So," he thought, "This battle hardened loner has a heart after all."

Jack stood up and turned to Rudy.

"I'm impressed," said Rudy, "You are the only person other than Kim who's ever made friends with that girl that fast."

Jack quirked his head to one side as though an idea had come to him.

"I think I know how to get into Overlord's castle," he said

"How," said Rudy

"Only two kinds of people get past that front gate," said Jack, "People who've come to buy water and those who work for Overlord."

"What are you getting at?" Rudy asked

"Overlord's men have never seen my face, so all I have to do is show up there acting like a run of the mill mercenary looking for a job."

"Yeah they might take you into see Overlord or they might just try to Kill you,"

"That's a Chance I'll have to take." said Jack

"All right," he added, " it's probably the best plan we've got, but once you're inside how are you going to get to the holding cells? One wrong move and the whole place will come down around your ears?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," said Jack. Rudy nodded. For a moment Rudy looked like he was going to say something and then thought better of it.

"Rudy," said Jack as he sat down in a nearby chair and began to clean and polish his sword, "if you have something to say then say it."

"I was just curious," said Rudy.

"About?" Jack replied

"Why it was so easy to convince you to help me," said Rudy, "I expected it to take much longer to convince you to help me, I was even worried that the gold I brought wouldn't be enough to interest you."

Jack sighed,

"Let's just say that I have my own personal score to settle with Overlord and leave it at that," said Jack, "this rescue mission just provides an extra chance to bend the old buzzard out of shape."

"Old Buzzard huh," said Rudy quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes I was being kind," said Jack, "there are kids present."

"I'll go to Overlord's place first thing in the morning," said Jack, rising from the chair and re-sheathing his sword. "Until then, I bid you good night." With that Jack turned and walked off down the hall to the room he had been given.

Later that night Jack was tossing and turning on his cot. Every so often he murmured in his sleep.

Suddenly with a cry he sat bolt upright in a cold sweat. Once his head cleared, he lowered it into his hands. A shiver ran up his spine, a shiver so violent that it caused a visible shudder in his shoulders. Suddenly Jack heard footsteps approaching. Rudy came into the room.

"Jack, are you okay? What happened?" said Rudy

"It's nothing," said Jack, "just a nightmare that has plagued me ever since I was a kid."

"Do you want to talk about it," asked Rudy, "I'm told that I'm a pretty good listener."

"No thank you," said Jack, "It's very private and personal. I may be ready to talk about it someday but not yet."

Rudy nodded.

"Well when you are ready you know where to find me." Said Rudy and with that he turned and headed back to his room.

Jack got up and splashed some water of his face. He stood looking out the window for a few minutes then went back to bed.

The next morning found Jack walking into the Overlords compound, the walled in area that surrounded his hotel. Jack suspected it had once been the hotels parking lot. In Jack's pocket he carried a pendant that Rudy had given him. According to Rudy Kim had made it for him when she was nine years old. Rudy handed it to Jack before he left that morning saying to show it to Kim and she would listen to him.

At first Overlord's men were stunned that a man with a sword on his back would walk in there so boldly. Overlord was seated in his throne room talking with Frank and planning to raise the price of water again that morning. Kim was sitting there chained to the platform the throne was on. The throne was actually and old leather recliner with a few blanks covering it. and the platform was just some thick boards that were laid across the framework that used to be the foundation of the stage.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of a fight outside the great doors, as Overlord called them. The air was punctuated with the sound of blows landing and steel on steel. Suddenly the doors were thrown open and one of the guards was thrown into the room. He landed on his face in the center aisle. A split second after he hit the floor, Jack appeared dragging two more by their hair.

Stopping about halfway down the center aisle directly in front of the "Throne", Jack bashed the two men's heads together and they slumped to the ground.

"I don't know what you pay these guys, Overlord," he said, "But it's too much." Frank was indignant,

"You've got some nerve showing up here like this," he raged, "Why I've got half a mind to_,"

"Shut it, Weasel Face!" snapped Jack interrupting him, "I'm talking to your boss!"

"Why you," snapped Frank, drawing his duel short swords "That's it, I'm going to_,"

"Shut it, Weasel face!" snapped Overlord.

"Yes sir," Frank mumbled flopping back into his chair. Overlord turned back to Jack.

"I'm impressed by your little demonstration," he said, "I take you're interested in work." Jack nodded as he brushed off his hands and stepped over the unconscious forms of the two guards.

"Well," said Overlord, "You're obviously good with your fists but I wish to see you use that sword with my own eyes."

Overlord turned and nodded to Frank. Frank nodded back but didn't move. Over lord rolled his eyes.

"Hey mud for brains," snapped Jack, drawing his sword "Now you can fight me!" Frank jumped up swords in hand. He Charged at Jack throwing every combo he could think of but jack dodged or parried every attack. Frank whirled around after his last attack had been deflected and lunged with both blades. To his surprise Jack wasn't there. Suddenly Jacks blade flashed down at blinding speed and the blades of swords clattered to the floor.

Overlord started clapping.

"Very good," he said, "I think we can do business together young man."

"But he broke my swords," said Frank whining like a little boy telling on one of his siblings.

"Frank," hissed Overlord walking over to Frank and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, "Will you shut up about the swords you big baby; the sword-maker can make you a hundred more. Besides did you notice the color of the handle of this guy's sword? It's white! If this guy is who the stories say he is- and it sure looks that way, we have got to get him on our side."

While the Overlord was busy berating Frank. Jack took the opportunity to look at the pretty blonde girl that was chained to the platform. He wondered if this girl could possibly be the girl that he was looking for, but before he had a chance to find out, Overlord turned to him.

"What would you consider satisfactory terms to work for me, Young Swordsman?" he asked. It was at this point that Jack had another idea. The way this girl by the platform reacted to what he was going to say next would tell him if she was the rebel girl that he was looking for.

"Well," said Jack matter- of- factly, "I met the rebel leader today and he offered me a thousand gold bars and twice that in gold coins to work for them. Of course if you could make me a better offer.

Jack glanced at Kim out of the corner of his eye. She was so mad her face was turning red.

"Oh yeah, thought Jack, "that's got to be her."

"I'll double that offer," said Overlord, "what do you think of that?"

"It's certainly tempting," said Jack, then he turned and looked square at Kim, "Perhaps I need a little nudge to make up mind."

Overlord caught his innuendo and grinned,

"Sure thing," he said, tossing Jack the key to the chain around her ankle and motioning toward what used to be the stage door, "I'll even throw in my bedroom for a little privacy."

Jack grinned back and nodded. Then pasting a leer on his face he walked over, grabbed Kim and slung her over his should in the fireman's carry and walked toward the doors.

"I should warn you," said Over, "That's one wildcat hasn't quite been tamed yet."

"That's okay," said Jack, "I like rough housing," with a grin he disappeared through the doors and into Overlord's bedroom.

When he got into the room he dropped Kim onto the king sized bed. She was on her feet in a flash. She struck a fighting stance as Jack's hand disappeared into his pocket.

"I swear if you so much as try to_," she stopped short when she saw what Jack had pulled out of his pocket. It was the pendant she made for her Father. Surprised eyes met smiling brown ones as Jack whispered.

"Rudy sent me."

**To be continued….**

_**Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep them coming I like to hear from my readers**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim stood there looking a Jack for several seconds, but before she could say anything a Jack spotted a movement out of the corner of his eye. Springing forward he hauled a young man with a dagger out from behind the drapes, flipped him onto the bed and pulled his own dagger out of his boot and held it to the guys throat. Jack recognized him as the Latino waiter that had been serving food to Overlord as he watch Jack and Frank fight.

"You have exactly ten seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you!" hissed Jack

"Wait," said Kim grabbing Jack's arm, "This is Jerry he's our inside man here at Overlord's castle."

Jack re-sheathed his dagger and let Jerry go.

"Sorry about that," he said, "honest mistake. Rudy never told me about you."

"He's on our side," said Jerry in disbelief as he clambered up off the bed. Kim nodded.

"What about all that stuff about a nudge and rough housing?" said Jerry.

"That was all a flim-flam to get a chance to talk to Kim alone," said Jack, "I needed to tell her that Rudy sent me to rescue her."

"There's a secret passage behind the set of drapes where you found me," said Jerry. "Its how I got in and it's how you can get out of this room without being seen." Jerry led them into the secret passage way and down a flight of stairs. After a few seconds they came to a place where the passage split off in a T shape. Jerry pointed down the left side of the T.

"That's the way you want to go," said Jerry, "The tunnel comes out in the old indoor pool building, the back door of which opens right next to the weakest part of the wall." He started to lead them but Kim's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"We'll take it from here," she said, "You need to get back to kitchen before anyone gets suspicious."

Jerry nodded and started off in the other direction.

"Good luck," he whispered before disappearing back into the shadows!

Jack and Kim continued down the passageway until the emerged in the pool room. Jack suddenly stopped in the door way and held up a hand signaling Kim to stop. Kim looked around Jack's shoulder and saw what had stopped him.

There was a guard patrolling the room. He paused by the diving board with his back to them. Jack motioned for Kim to stay put. Easing out of the doorway he slipped noiselessly up behind the guard in the in the blink of an eye had him in a sleeper hold. The guard tried to struggle but Jack's grip only tightened and in a few seconds the guard was out cold.

Jack turned and motioned for Kim to follow. Jack paused at the outside door and looked both ways to make sure that the coast was clear. He crossed the fifteen feet to the wall and standing with his back to the 8 foot high wall he cupped his hands and braced them on his bent knees. Kim caught on immediately, sprinted forward and jumped placing her right foot in Jack's hands. Jack boosted her up and over the wall. As soon as the heard her land he jumped up caught the top of the wall and pulled himself up.

Just as he stood up on the top of the wall, a guard on one of the towers spotted him. The guard started banging on the warning bell and with his other hand he raised and fired a crossbow. Jack's hand shot up and caught the arrow mere inches from his chest. Jumping down from the wall he and Kim disappeared into the woods.

The two escapees raced up the trail jumping logs dodging trees and vaulting boulders. Kim was impressed with Jacks agility it was almost as though had and traveled these trails before. Finally after an hour of fox and hounds, with their water supply running low, Overlord's men gave up and headed back to the strong hold.

Kim and Jack arrived back at the rebel base to a hero's welcome. Little Jenny Lynn was so excited to have Kim back that it took awhile for her father to get her into bed that night. A little while later Jack was out in the courtyard of the base practicing with his sword.

Kim suddenly appeared in the courtyard a sandy haired, green eyed boy stood next to her. As Jack ended his practice he immediately noticed that his boy was holding Kim's hand.

"You disappeared before I got a chance to thank you," said Kim, "You took quite a chance getting me out of there."

"Don't mention it," Said Jack with a wave of his hand, "I always enjoy bending that reprobate out of shape."

Kim smiled and Jack smiled, and immediately the boy cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh sorry," said Kim, "This is my boyfriend Alex." Alex nodded and Jack responded in kind.

"Just for the record," said Alex, "I could have gotten her out of there but Rudy would let me he said I was too important to risk."

"I'm sure you could have," Said Jack, trying to be diplomatic even as his teeth clenched. If there was one thing that Jack couldn't stand it was arrogance, but he doubted Kim would like it very much if he cold conked her boyfriend right in front of her.

Something about Jack's calm demeanor riled Alex and he felt pressured to prove his point. Letting go of Kim's hand he grabbed one of the swords from a nearby rack and went into a fancy routine of parries, thrusts, and so on.

Jack stood there watching this with his arms folded across his chest an unreadable expression on his face. Finally Alex finished and looked at Jack as if to say, 'how do you like that?'

"I think I should tell you the truth," said Jack, "for your own good."

"Oh and what's that?" snapped Alex,

"I see now why Rudy wouldn't let you got on the mission. It was because you wouldn't last two minutes in a real fight." Said Jack Calmly

Kim's mouth dropped open and Alex's eyes flashed with anger. Before Kim could intervene Alex was up in Jack's face.

"Oh yeah?!" he snapped

"Yeah," said Jack his arms still folded across his chest.

"Alright, smartguy," snapped Alex moving back into the center of the practice yard, "You and me Right here, Right Now!"

Jack smiled and drew his sword.

To Be Continued…..

Stay Tuned, thanks for the reviews and keep'em comin.:)


End file.
